Welcome to Aecrudia!/Transcript
[[Aecrudia|'Aecrudia']], city of freedom and opportunity...'' ''''Feodora Beaudreau'':'' How do you do, ? You must be the new rookie detective I've been hearing about! I'm Feodora Beaudreau, but everybody calls me Feo. We're going to be partners in the force together! Fredric Collingham (monkey smiling): Pleased to make your acquaintance, . I'm Fredric Collingham, a detective who's going to assist you in your work as well! Velma Stewart (greeting):'' Welcome to Aecrudia, ! My name is Velma Stewart, the Assistant Chief of Police. Chief Defarge sent us to pick you up.'' Feodora (tipping hat, winking):'' I can tell that we're going to make a splendid team together, ! I do hope your flight on the airship over here was nanty narking? Dear old Fredric has a fear of heights. He bit his nails seeing the airship land! Feodora (pumping fists): Let us not waste anymore time. We must brief you on your current job by speaking with Chief Defarge. Off to the Aecrudian Police Department we go aboard our carriage! Inside the carriage... (Fredric's monkey points and laughs at Feodora reading a book.) Fredric: Feo, Charlotte knows that people who read books are simply–as Velma puts it–"nerds". Feodora (snarky): And those gas-pipes of yours can make a stuffed bird laugh. Feodora: Pardon my sudden interest, but this book is absolutely fantastic! It's about a mutton shunter slowly working his way through the ranks and solving puzzling murders! I simply cannot put it down! Fredric (Charlotte brushes her head against Fredric's head): Aren't those golden details on that book rather butter upon bacon? Feodora: Why, of course it is! What's the point of having money if you don't spend some? Fredric (Charlotte sad, Fredric despondent): I never had money growing up... I grew up on the streets dirt poor and I had to work my butt off to support my meaters of parents that later abandoned me. Feodora (sympathetic): Fredric... I apolo– (The carriage suddenly comes to a halt.) Fredric (Charlotte scared and holding onto hat, Fredric concerned): What happened? Did Velma run over a rat again? That's the tenth one this week! Feodora (hand on chin): The station's normally ten minutes away... Hmm. Come! We must find out why Velma stopped the carriage. Outside the carriage... Fredric (Charlotte covering eyes): Velma, what's going on? Velma (scared): As I was about to cross underneath the Coast Bridge, I noticed a man laying beside the entrance! I think he might be hurt! Feodora (determined): Fredric, ... let us assist this poor gentleman! Chapter 1 Investigate Bridge Entrance. Fredric (Charlotte disgusted, Fredric shocked): Oh my word! This poor man's not hurt! He's been murdered! Feodora (sad): You've only been here two minutes and you're already facing a murder, ... This man's been stabbed in the gut, it seems. Fredric (indicating): We shall send this body to our coroner, Basil Knightley, for autopsy. He's at the forefront of his field! Feo and Velma, I think it's best if you report to the Chief that and I will handle this. Fredric (Charlotte sad): Charlotte... you know you might contaminate the evidence... I'll see you after this is over. I'll get you a banana from your favorite market when I'm back! Fredric (Charlotte jumping, happy): Good girl! Now go with Feo and Velma. Feodora (Charlotte on shoulder): Hey, Charlotte. Let us head back to the station posthaste! Velma, get our carriage ready. (Feodora, Charlotte, and Velma leave.) Fredric: All right, . What did you find on the murder scene? A faded card? I'll teach you how to recover the card's text using this carbon powder and brush. It's one of the new things we use in the department! John Ferguson (curious): Pardon me, Detective, but who was the jammiest bits of jam with the monkey on her shoulder? Fredric (weirded out): Um... What are you doing on this murder scene? And were you watching Feodora? Us? John (denying, looks up): The only person who watches us is He. But I stumbled upon a murder? John (surprised): Good heavens! What on earth happened here? Is that Dean Crowden, the "gentleman"? Fredric: You knew this man? We'll need to ask you some questions, priest. Step aside while my partner decides what to do first. (John steps aside.) Fredric: So... what will you perform first, ? Retrieve the faded card's text or question that... creepy priest guy? Ask Minister Ferguson about the victim. Fredric (curious): Tell us... creepy priest man... how did you know this poor fellow, Dean Crowden? John: Why, he was one of the most horrible people I've ever met, Detective! He confessed his sins to me every day! At least he came to church. Fredric: Why was he so horrible? John (angry): Because the bugger pretended to be poor when really he's one of the most richest and influential men in Daytide Coast! John (looks up): Oh, forgive me for my blasphemy, Detective... Forgive me, Lord... Fredric (giving a weird look): ...All right... I'll be sure to never confess to you... what else did you know about Dean? John: Hmm... I believe he frequented Main Street. I often went there to give some money to the less fortunate there... it's the least I can do to help those in need. John: And you haven't answered my first question, Detective. Who was that splendid woman with the monkey? I must speak with her and see if she'd like to pray sometime. Fredric (uneasy): ...Her name's Feodora... but everyone calls her Feo. There, are you happy now? If you'll excuse us, sir, we have a murder to solve. (After interrogating John Ferguson) Fredric: Okay, that was just creepy! Eugh... I don't know how I was able to resist shuddering when I was looking at him... Fredric: But why did he keep asking about Feo? Eh, we don't have time to dawdle, . We must investigate Main Street! Investigate Main Street. (Before investigating Main Street) Fredric (reminiscing): Ah, good ol' Main Street. I moved here when I was twelve after making enough money in that dreaded Oathrod City... Too many people perform on this street, hoping to get a simple dollar... Fredric: If you don't mind, , would you look at the scene yourself for a bit? This chap would like to just take in the scenery... (After investigating Main Street) Fredric (praising): Splendid work on locating those clues in a jiffy, ! What did you find? Fredric: A barrel? Back then, people used these as dressers. Your clothes, money, and what have you would all be in here... Maybe it's still in style? Let's have a look inside! Fredric: Huh... this metal object you picked up seems to have been shattered! Repairing it should be a cinch! Let's get to work, ! Examine Barrel. Fredric: Oh, you've found a leather bag in the barrel among the junk? How peculiar, ... this leather bag has a simple lock on it... Fredric: Deciphering the code will take a bit of work but let's see if we can rush through it! Examine Leather Bag. Fredric: My my, what have we here? A fancy locket? Whoever this belongs to should really have it back. Let's open it to see who is the rightful owner of this locket. Fredric: It seems that this locket probably belongs to our victim... He's in the photo with some broad... Fredric: If we look her up in our database, we might be able to identify her! Let's hop to it! Examine Mysterious Woman. Fredric (impressed): Absolutely marvelous work! You've managed to impress me... and I'm not easily impressed! So this broad is a certain Reta Wallace. She's an artist who lives at 54 Richmond Street. Fredric (excited): Let's go pay her a visit and inquire her about the victim! Talk to Reta Wallace about the victim's locket. Fredric: Ms Wallace... we discovered this locket in a barrel on Main Street. Perchance this belongs to you? Reta Wallace (shocked): My word, it is! Thank you, Detective! What was it doing on Main Street with all those... dirty folks? Fredric (slightly irritated): Ma-- we... are currently investigating the murder of the man in that locket. It seems you knew him? Reta (holding heart): WHAT?! Dean's dead? Reta: Gramercy me, ! I knew Dean pretending to be one of those folk would stir up some disputes, but by golly... Fredric: How did you know Dean? Are you related to him? Reta (crying): Almost. See, we were going to get married... but now that you say he's dead... it looks like we're not going to! Fredric (sympathetic): We're sorry for your loss, Ms Wallace. We'll leave you to your business now. But if we must come back to ask you further questions, we will. (After talking to Reta Wallace) Fredric (empathetic): Gee... Reta was going to marry the poor fellow... It's sad to know that those two were in love. Fredric: I'm not even angry at her anymore for calling the poor "those folk". Let's proceed with the investigation. Examine Broken Object. Fredric: , you have outdone yourself! Simply fantastic! Fredric (stumped, scratching head): Uh... what is this exactly? It looks like a big funnel! Fredric: I've never seen something like this before... what's this odd looking shape? Do I blow into it? (The metal object lets out a loud noise which startles Fredric.) (Fredric's eyes are wide open.) Fredric: God Almighty! That scared me half to death! I think I know who to send this to. We have someone on our team who invents a lot of interesting things. We shall send this to her at once. Analyze Metal Object. Opal Elwood (lively): How do you do, ? I hear you're the new chap in our team! My name is Opal Elwood, the inventor of this little establishment! Opal: This metal object you sent me was fascinating! I never knew you two were into music! Fredric (confused): Music? I mean... Sure, I love hearing good ol' tunes from time to time but-- Opal: Then you'll be pleased to hear that this here is a sousaphone! Fredric: Sous-a-whodunnit? Opal (cheerful): A sousaphone! It's a type of tuba designed to be easier to play than the concert tuba while standing or marching. It is widely employed in marching bands and various other musical genres. Opal: The instrument is named after American bandmaster and composer John Philip Sousa, who popularized its use in his band. Opal: This thing emits a loud musical note when you blow into it! Try it! It's so much fun! Fredric (embarrassed): I'll... skip that, thank you very much. Opal: Only one person in all of Daytide Coast is registered to have one of these: Sylvester Todgers! Fredric (surprised): Sylvester Todgers?! Say, that's my old friend! I haven't seen him in four years! Opal: Really?! Wow! It looks like Sylvester loves to build things considering this sousaphone is handmade! I have no idea how he did it but ask him for me! I'd love to build something like this in the future. Fredric: Sure thing. Wow, I'm going to meet my old friend! He should be around Main Street if we look hard enough. Let's go, . See if Sylvester Todgers knew the victim. Sylvester Todgers (shocked): Fredric Collingham? Is that you? Fredric: In the flesh, old pal! (Sylvester and Fredric hug) Sylvester: How have you been lately? I haven't seen you in four years or so! Fredric: I'm doing absolutely splendid, Sylvester. I'm a member of the Aecrudian Police Department now! This is my partner, . Sylvester: ''Pleasure meeting you, . Fredric here ever tell you the time he accidentally fell in mud here and people thought it was an act and paid him? ''Fredric: Shhh! Don't tell embarrassing stories about me! You wouldn't like it if I told your son how you somehow balanced on your head and he threw a tomato at you, knocking you flat on your face. Sylvester: Hahaha! Those were good times... only I'm still on the streets... At least you made it out, Fredric. But enough reminiscing, what did you two want to talk to me about? It's got to be important. Fredric: Ah yes, we're investigating the murder of Dean Crowden. We know he performed here on Main Street by pretending to be poor. Sylvester: Pretending? I thought he really was poor! Now you're saying he wasn't? What kind of-- Fredric: I know, it's very upsetting. But did you know him? Sylvester: We worked together a few times on some stunts but we weren't touchy-friendly or however you say it. That's all I can say about Dean. Sylvester: But please do stay in touch, Fred! I'll be performing here a little more longer if you want to ever come back sometime. (After talking to Sylvester Todgers) Fredric: Holy cow, I can't believe I reunited with my old friend! And on the day you start your job here too! Fredric: We got more work to do so let us head back to the station. Examine Faded Card. Fredric: See, using the powder isn't so hard! Now thanks to your skills, we now know that there's a written message on this card. Fredric: "In the name that is all holy, you will pay for what you have done to me!" Hmph... the writing looks all fancy... Fredric: Oh, I know! We should send this to our archivist, Otis! You're going to love this guy, . Wait and see! Analyze Written Message. Category:Transcripts (Armand)